you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Inoue Sora
'is a 15 year old girl. She is Yumi's best friend. Before the series began, she attended the same primary school with Yumi, from grad 1 to 3, then her family need to move to Green Garden for her parents' job. She came back to Happy Town and attend the same school with Yumi. Her alter ego is ' , she represent kindness. Her powers are related to wind and her theme color is green. History Appearance Sora has long brown hair, and has dark green eyes. In winter, she wears a green jacket over a long sleeves dark green shirt, brown knee-length shorts, knee-length dark green socks and yellow boots. In summer, she wears a green shirt with short, fluffy sleeves, light brown shorts, light green socks with yellow shoes and purple laces and out soles. As Cure Glide, her hair grows longer and turned bright green and tied into twintails by green ribbons decorated with heart shapes. She wears a light green top with short sleeves, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears green pants. Her arm warmers are elbow-length, her boots are green ankle-length green and white and on the right of her hip hangs her PrePhone. Personality Sora is a kind girl, she love birds, especially penguins. She is smart, most of the time, she would get a high score in her tests. She knows what Yumi is afraid of and tried to support her, she would act like Yumi's older sister and spend her time teaching Yumi, helping her with homework. Relationships Pengurun: 'Her mascot partner. 'Fuyuki Yumi: 'Her best friend. They attended the same primary school until her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' work. They still keep in touch with each other when they have free time. They care deeply for each other, Yumi told her how she can become a Pretty Cure, and because of Sora's strong feelings of wanting to save Cure Snowy, she became Cure Glide. Pretty Cure Cure Glide '"The wind of kindness! Cure Glide!" '''優しさの風キュアグライド! '''Yasashi-sa no kaze! Kyua Guraido ' '''is Sora's alter ego. She represent kindess. Transformation Pengurun turns himself into the PrePhone and Sora insert the transformation card and shouts "''Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Sorai is floating, her clothes appear, then her skirt. Wind flows on to her arms and legs, forming her arm warmers and boots. Her hair becomes longer, and turns bright green and is into twintails tied with green ribbons with heart-shaped brooch attached. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks * 'Air Blast -' Cure Glide transfer her powers into the Air Blast Card and sends sharp wind attack to the enemy, purifying it. Items * 'Transformation card -' It is a card Sora received from Pengurun when he sense her strong feeling of wanting to save Cure Snowy. * 'Air Blast Card -' It is the card that Cure glide uses to perform her finisher. Etymology Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures